cold front
by shadowtat
Summary: a new diversion, alot of new characters and alot of new mystickers, find out how a loner becomes the newest blazer, r
1. prologue

**Cold front**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blazer drive but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first blazer drive fanfic.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was sat on what must have been the most uncomfortable bench ever; it had three red wooden planks going across from two concrete blocks either side and was missing a plank and for some reason i really didn't know why i was sat here i just felt like i had to. I looked round and realised i was in the park my mind felt hazy and unclear i just couldn't remember why i came here just that when i woke up this morning my feet seemed to have moved on their own they walked for quite some distance until they stopped here and then i collapsed. I continued to take another deeper look round the park i realised more empty benches were situated around the grass in a nice circle shape each one seeming to be more comfortable than the one i was sitting on and yet i felt myself unable to move. As i was sat down on this so called bench i felt myself being even more hypnotised by my surroundings; i continued to look around as i felt a warm breeze blow through my hair and some leaves continued to be blown past me right in front of my eyes, i continued to watch them get lifted up into the air all the while the scent of roses was also being carried by that same breeze the smell was almost uplifting myself. The leaves continued on their own journey which almost reached the top of the dome; it found its way to one of the higher levels which was another round plate attached to what could have been a tree but something caught my interest it looked like a fight between three people; two young guys and what looked like a tiger but couldn't be i mean I've never seen one before apart from books and why would there be one in public; i must be asleep that's why my feet acted like they did; then again without warning i saw something even more weird which made me feel like i was for sure asleep the two boys looked as if they placed stickers on their arms and out of nowhere one gained a sword on fire and the other a glove with weird wires coming out.

--------------

"Well its 8 o'clock and for all you sleepy heads it's a time to wake up and move yourself to the beat; we have coming up move it by shad, you know you....." "Click" an arm came out from under a cover and pressed a button on a small device that had 8:00 written on it. Slowly the cover gradually got pulled away and from underneath a young boy appeared he had blonde messy hair and bright blue eyes he sat forward and looked round his apartment which had his clothes covered everywhere; he slowly turned himself round placed his head into his hands.

"What a weird dream, wonder what it meant," said the young man about 17 of age he moved his hand and grabbed some clothes; a blue t-shirt with a white pattern that looked like a tribal tree, black trousers and quickly got dressed, he then walked over to his desk grabbed a pouch and placed it onto his belt, then without warning he quickly spun round, "crap where are they" he jumped down to the floor searching for something has he threw more clothes into the air. "Ahh here we go you little demons," said the boy has he placed his trainers onto his feet then he stood up slowly grabbed a dark blue with large white block edge hoody off the back of a chair and walked out the room.

------------------

_1 hour later_

The boy continued to walk down the road; he watched people as they passed by him all the time hidden under his hoody which he placed up as soon as he got out of the room; all the time he continued to wonder what he could do today as he thought of another day to waste another day of being a nobody, someone without a reason to be here. He soon sat down on a bench which seemed familiar for some reason but he decided not to think too much into it, he grabbed his pouch off his belt and lifted the top of it; he peered inside and flicked through the contents then he smirked and pulled out a piece of paper cut into what looked like a snow flake with blue paint on top of it.

"The only thing that likes me back in this world are these bits of paper, it amazes me how something so small can hold so much power unlike a nobody like me, i wonder if i was a mysticker what type would i be; probably a common one and a useless one at that too," said the young boy as he placed the sticker back then he gradually leant back onto the bench and on top of him he saw something that would change his world forever, it was his dream but for real; a fight with mystickers unlike anything he has seen before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go this is kind of like a prologue next chapter will be for real but please still review.**


	2. test it out

**Cold front**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blazer drive but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first blazer drive fanfic.**

**This is the first chapter as the last one was more of a prologue. **

* * *

"Wait no can this be? Mystickers............ no wait mystickers, right hang on, no, yes, can it be..................... mystickers? No wait it can't be........ can it? Mystickers.............. mystickers.................... mystickers? Yes, no can it?" i was puzzled at what was occurring right above my head; i had ended up leaning right onto the back of the bench to look up even more at the fight between the two lads and what looked like large savage tiger. I swung my body around on a pivot; making sure my legs stayed still so i could look around and see if anyone else is noticing; but it clicked no one else was there otherwise i would've heard the screaming and the people running away but there was nothing just little old me being curious at the fact these small pieces of paper might actually grant people more power than i had imagined.

As soon as i noticed the fight it seemed to have finished just as quickly; i felt a little disappointed at the idea that the most interesting thing my life might have seen had finished and that if i ever told anyone they wouldn't believe me cause well who would; especially when it is me someone who gets knocked over without an apology, someone who gets sat on without the person noticing what they had just done and someone who never gets any mail; not even spam; my life was pointless and meaningless but for those matter of minutes it sparkled with hope. I suddenly found myself grabbing hold of my pouch with my stickers in and the urge to get out of the area i was in before any officials turned up and started asking awkward questions that i didn't even know the answer to, therefore i found myself running back down the street i had previously walked up still holding onto my pouch as if i let it go just a tiny amount that it would fly off and i would never settle my curiosity; as i ran i didn't notice the surroundings to me it was all a blur, a mixture of green, grey and blue with the dashes of pink and red which i guessed was flowers but i didn't care i just had to get back home and see. As i ran faster and faster than i have ever before my mind wondered through all the different types of mystickers i have ever seen and wondering what they might have ever unlocked; before i just believed they were for decoration and that only a few actually held power; i then released that i had not been running well but in fact bumping into alot of people which made me feel a tad bit depressed because it was the first time i felt notice, because they were after an apology off me, but why should i? I found something that would change lives and they would never say sorry to me but as i noticed that i did improve on my dodging; as i slowed down just enough to twist and turn around people rather than running in a straight line like i had been doing before.

------------------

_45 minutes later_

I crawled my way up to the last step and then eventually down the light varnished brown wood floor till i reached my pale blue door. I leaned myself up the wall as i grabbed hold of the door handle to twist it with little success; then i realised it was locked, i rummaged through my pocket and found my keys i slid it into the keyhole turned it clockwise with the sound of a click to say it had completed with unlocking the door. I took a deep breath and slowly reached my arm out to the handle and slowly turning the knob as if there could have been something hiding behind the door ready to grab me; i stopped and thought about the idea that maybe there could've been someone there, someone might have seen me and seen the fact i had noticed something that i shouldn't had, i got scared but then it soon came to me that if i didn't do this then i could always be a nobody, this could be my chance to grow and have a reason for once. I swung the door open and then there was nothing; it was my simple old room nothing new and nobody else there, i walked over to my bed and sat myself down taking long deep breaths; i looked down to the pouch and pulled out my collection of mystickers and opened them up in my hands and looked at every single one of them; all of which were pretty common and mostly the ice sticker as i always felt a bond with it; it always seemed cold and depressive like me and that's why i always collected them.

------------------

_2 hour later_

I hadn't realised it yet but i was still sitting on my bed as the night behind me grew closer and closer and all i could do was just look at my collection and remember what i had seen earlier that day; i wasn't too sure what exactly i was hoping to do once i got home and I've been home for two hours now with no luck in finding the answer. My stomach growled which made my body jump at the broken noise; my arm flicked up and as a result my stickers had been frown onto the floor; all except one, my ice mysticker still in my grasp of my fingers and thumb, i thought to myself that just maybe i should; my arm kept moving up and down as i was unwilling trying to stick it onto my arm but always stopping as my hands grew in sweat, my nerves jumped higher and higher and i just didn't know what it was i was so nervous about.

"Come on Masa its time to be a man, just do it, you have nothing else in life," i said to myself as my hand moved the mysticker closer to my left upper arm suddenly i felt the paper placed onto my skin, i closed my eyes ready for the outcome but then i opened to the realisation that nothing had happened, i tried to recall the afternoon to see if i had missed something; the images flickered through my mind, "AH, that's it, how could i be so blind," i took my right hand and ran my finger over the mysticker as i concentrated on hoping something would happen, i embraced for the outcome once again as my eyes closed themselves so tightly that they could've caught a fly in them.

------------------

_2 days later_

"Well its 8 o'clock and for all you........sssssssssssss.............heads it's a time to......sssssssssssssssss.............up and move yourself to the.............sssssssss..........today we have the group known as koko...........sssssssss........the song..... sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" a noise could be heard from the corner of my bedroom, it grew on me that it was my radio.

My eyes gradually opened up and for a while all i could see was nothing but darkness, as i breathed in and out i could feel the sharpness of the cold within it and then everything little by little slowly became into focus; my room was trashed and in its place there was a large number of huge spikes coming out of the ground and made of ice, they looked like a vein all connected and the beginning of this devastation was my hand which was laid out on the floor.

* * *

**There you go the first chapter let me know what you think and I'll try and update as soon as i can.**


	3. who to trust?

**Cold front**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blazer drive but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first blazer drive fanfic.**

**Last time we saw our main character awake to his room completely frozen.**

* * *

I continued to lay on the ground looking at my bedroom, it was hard for me to believe something like this could have happened, I was still unsure what had happen exactly but I knew I was dreaming. As I laid on the floor I realised that the cold was affecting me like it usually does, I knew it was there but I couldn't feel it but I didn't have time to be weirded out by it as in my next breath i heard glass smashing, looking up to where my window was suppose to be I saw a figure dressed in a long tattered brown jacket wearing a grey mask with stripes going from the top of its head to the bottom showing what seemed like a red glow from underneath.

"Are you Masa?" asked the cloaked figure in what sounded like a robotic voice.

"Urm yes I am," I replied nervously, then without warning the figure took the mask off revealing a young girls face around my age, from what could be seen she had bright blue hair.

"Oh good hehe, the information was correct this time, anyway better get you out of here before they show up, you made quite a mess you know," said the female.

"Er, who are you?" I asked quite curious at the fact someone knew who I was.

"I'm a friend, someone you can trust," said the female as she jumped down off my window sill, walked over to me, somehow set my arm free and peeled the sticker off my arm. I was amazed at how easily she was able to do all this and as she did I found myself realising that not only was there a secret world that no one knew about but that this world was full of so many people and maybe this is where my life can start.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked as i stood off brushing myself off.

"Well you see you let off alot of spiritual power, alot of people will be interested in you and trying to well either recruit you for their teams or kill you so you won't be a threat," said the female as she started walking towards my door.

"But why I haven't done anything, I'm a nobody, what do you mean spiritual power anyway?" I asked as I found myself becoming more and more confused and scared as time went on.

"Ok, ok, spiritual power is what you release to unlock the mystickers power, but look seriously we have to go," said the cloaked, beautiful woman as she ran out of my room, I found myself following her without any hesitation. As the stranger ran down my hall then down the stairs I continued to find my feet following her; it was the same spell from yesterday taking over and I didn't care because for once I was getting the attention.

"WAIT," screamed the woman, making me nearly hit into her.

"Whats wrong? Urm whatever your name is," I asked, just realising I still didn't know anything about her.

"I can sense others with spiritual power outside, one of which is on the other side of this door waiting for us, and my name is Kia," said Kia as she placed her hands onto the door, "damn, ok you stay here I will sort this out," she said as she placed her weird looking helmet back onto her head and headed outside, leaving me stuck in this corridor.

"So it was you who I could sense."

"Yes and I gathered that one of you freaks would be here first, so where is he?"

"He has already come to our side your too late."

"Ha, yeah right. No would join you lot knowing what you do."

I could hear two voices from behind the door, one of which was Kia; the other was a butch manly voice.

"Narwhal fencer," shouted Kia.

"Golem, I need your assistance."

BANG.

CRASH.

BANG. BOOM. BANG.

BOOOOOOOM

I couldn't take anymore I had to see what was happening, the noises from outside were luring me. I slowly opened the door a tiny amount and had a peek through the gap with no luck as all I could see was smoke; therefore I continued to open the door wider, until the door was completely open.

"Kia? Are you there?" I asked into the blinding smoke unaware of where everyone was and unable to see anything. I slowly took a step forward until I noticed a huge figure above my head; as my eyes became more focused I realised it was a giant made completely out of rock.

"Get back Masa," shouted Kai charging towards me, holding a long, round, thin sword with a yellow curved guard. All the while I continued to stand in the same place as I had been since I came outside and fully shocked about the stone giant who was now staring at me.

"There you are. Get away from her Masa, she is dangerous," shouted a male voice from the curtains of the smoke.

"Ignore him, he is the enemy," calmly said Kia as she jumped in front of me and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, get away from him you monster," shouted the man, I quickly looked up into the sky and saw a huge, muscular man with his arms raised above his head.

"Move," whispered Kia pushing me away from the huge man hitting the floor. When the smoke from the crash finally disappeared I could clearly see what the man looked like, he was brown skinned, wearing a dark grey vest which showed off his tribal tattoos covering his arm, short spiky blonde hair and black puffy trousers.

"Darn it, nearly had you then snake," said the man as he stood up.

"That's it I'm sick and tired of you Sukon, if you want him you can have him, this is too much hard work for some worthless piece of trash," screamed Kia who seemed like a completely different person.

"Ah the mask has come off? You finally shown your true colours?" asked Sukon as he stood their laughing, which allowed him to show off his huge fists that had some sort of metal bar round his fingers. Then without any warning Kia was charging forward with her sword out in front, I shut my eyes tightly ready to hear some sort of scream; but nothing, after a few seconds I slowly opened my right eye and saw the stone giant's hand laid out in front of Sukon.

"Erm did you kill her?" I asked nervously.

"No liars like that never die, she escaped but don't worry she will be back," said Sukon as he walked over to me, making me even more scared and nervous than before.

"Erm right, ok, erm, who are you?" I asked taking just a step back away from the man who in return took his mysticker off his upper right arm which caused the stone giant to disappear from behind.

"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Sukon, I am from division 10 and I would like to offer you my services and training," said Sukon who was now stood in front of me with his hand out ready for a handshake.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying this and thanks for all the reviews, I know what you all mean I was getting fed up of waiting for blaze fics to turn up.**


End file.
